


[Request: Too Sweet]

by EvelyneC138



Series: Slender Man [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelyneC138/pseuds/EvelyneC138
Summary: Based in the universe of my fic, "A Tender Touch", this is a request drabble for DerpTheWerido ♥ https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpTheWerido/pseuds/DerpTheWerido





	[Request: Too Sweet]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DerpTheWerido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpTheWerido/gifts).



The rain had caught you by surprise, given the morning's cloudless skies. Slender covered you as best he could as you neared your little home in the woods. The door opened and shut seamlessly behind you, and you stood, soaking wet, in the foyer.  
" _Well... Not exactly a perfect day for a picnic,_ " Slender mused aloud as water dripped from the top of his head to the floor.  
You laughed softly, struggling to strip away your cardigan. "Nope, certainly not... I definitely need a warm bath." You laid your cardigan by the fire to dry, then made your way up the stairs with Slender behind you. Your socks unpleasantly squished with each step.

Luckily the bath wasn't far and you quickly stripped down to your underwear and laid everything else on the counter. Slender was quick to gather them and you looked up at him. "You don't have to take them for me, I can lay them out when I'm done!" You spoke softly. You knew he enjoyed doting on you, but you never wanted to take advantage of his compassion.  
Slender shook his head. " _They should dry as soon as possible. I do not mind taking them down. You should get yourself into some warm water._ "  
There was a subtle sternness in his voice, to which you smiled softly. No use arguing with him. You nodded and he left, closing the door behind him.

You started and stoked a small fire in the stove of the tub. A little modification you'd made a few weeks back, and something you were ever thankful for right now. Once the water had warmed, you carefully stepped in and let yourself sink into the relaxing bath.  
As you laid there, you looked around the bathroom. The walls were definitely old, and cracked, and the sink had begun raising away from the counter... You sighed. Admittedly, you missed the comforts of your modern home. Comforts, you'd realized, that Slender had never known, for he'd never needed them. You thought of the bed you shared - how he was too tall to lay down properly. He said he wasn't uncomfortable, but that didn't mean he couldn't be more comfortable.

You sighed again, blowing bubbles into the water. And then a knock came at the door. "Yes?"  
" _May I come in?_ " He asked, polite as always.  
"Of course," was your reply, and he entered soundlessly. "What's up?"  
Slender was silent for a moment, and you realized he was simply staring at you, very visibly naked through the water.  
You shyly crossed your legs and covered your chest. You cleared your throat. "Was there... something you needed?"  
" _You. Always._ " He replied smoothly, making you blush bright pink. " _I... was wondering if I might join you? ... I have never taken a 'bath' before, but it seemed.. an enjoyable notion._ "  
A soft smile spread on your face and you sat up, still covering yourself. "It might be a cramped fit... but you're more than welcome."  
He seemed to purr happily and stepped toward you, then paused. He looked at himself and hummed in thought. " _I suppose... it is not customary to wear clothing in the bath..._ "

You watched, mesmerized, as the suit.. melted away. It honestly hadn't really dawned on you that he could remove his 'suit'. You couldn't help but stare; The black had a surprising slimming effect on him, and his arms were actually quite toned, along with his torso and legs. You definitely couldn't say he was "buff" by any means, but that subtle muscle definition still had your heart thumping away.  
He was smooth in the nether region. No features to speak of, as you'd already suspected. This fact never bothered you, as you knew he was more than capable of fulfilling your.. needs every other night.  
Slender awkwardly stepped in behind you, making you giggle softly. He sat with his legs up at your sides and you laid back against him. Your torso was no longer submerged in the water, but this was heavenly in its own way.  
"Feel okay?" You asked him, looking up over your shoulder.  
He nodded, and his hands came up and around your waist. " _Very comfortable, little one. And you? I hope you are still warm..._ "  
You snuggled into his embrace and sighed happily. "I'm very warm, don't you worry..." You wrapped your fingers around his and held tight.

You assumed he'd come in just to sit with you, but as usual, he desired to pamper you. Slender took a washcloth, dipped it into the water, and wrung it dry. Then he slow began rubbing you down - any part of you that wasn't in the water.  
"Mmm... That feels nice... but you shouldn't work all the time, you need to relax too..." You murmured, enjoying the feel of his hands on your body.  
He chuckled and his chest rumbled against your back. " _Worry not, little one. I promise that I find this quite relaxing..._ "  
Your shoulders, arms, and legs all received his thorough attention before he laid back again, seeming pleased with himself. You seized the opportunity and took the washcloth for yourself, then turned to face him, seated neatly between his legs. "Your turn.."  
He seemed about to protest - likely something about how he 'didn't need the attention' - but he froze up, then melted at your touch.  
You made gentle circles on his shoulders and chest, taking the time to really look at him. Feeling the taut muscle beneath your fingertips sparked that familiar ember inside you. He laid his arms limply at the edge of the tub, clearly enjoying your attention.  
"I want to treat you every now and again, you know?" You hummed as you worked on his thighs. "It's not fair if it's only you putting in all this effort..."

He held you then, his large hand against your back, and the other at your chin. He brought you face-to-face with him and then kissed you as only he could.  
" _Little one... I have hundreds of years' worth of compassion and affection I have not shared with anyone else. If I do not spoil you with it, what else am I to do?_ " He chuckled again, pulling away to look at you. " _I assure you, I feel no hint of dissatisfaction in pampering and taking care of you. It is all I want to do for the remainder of my days - which may very well be... forever._ "  
Your face was surely deep red, and it wasn't because the water had gotten too warm. You rested your hands on his chest, letting the washcloth float away in the tub. "You... You're too sweet, you know that?"  
" _You have said so before,_ " he replied playfully, leaning down to nuzzle your forehead.  
"I... I'm still just... I'm not used to someone caring so much, I guess.. I'm just me-"  
He held you closer, and you could feel his heartbeat against yours. " _You are you, exactly. And I will spend as much of eternity loving you as needed, until you value yourself as I do. There is no one like you._ "  
Little pinpricks of tears formed at your eyes and you buried your face in his chest. "... I'll hold you to that, mister Slender Man."


End file.
